Disregarded RUS VER
by ipohondric
Summary: Мой перевод фанфика "Disregarded" от "N.H.Moonshadow".  Оно стоит того, чтоб переводить. Надеюсь у меня получается...
1. Chapter 1

Disregarded. Русская версия.

Автор оригинала (англ) - N. H. Moonshadow .net/u/1719966/

Перевод - maxwell (Перевод осуществлен с разрешения N. H. Moonshadow)

Глава 1

Она с интересом наблюдала за тем, как он возился со старым "Шевроле". Её всегда завораживало наблюдать за его работой. Отца никак нельзя было назвать "крупным", его руки были утонченными, и на вид совершенно не подходили, для того, чем он занимался. Он всегда работал тихо и сосредоточенно, только редкое чертыхание и лязг металла выдавали его присутствие в гараже.

"Чем занимаешся?"

Её отец оглянулся через плечо и улыбнулся, лицо его было покрысо потом и смазкой. "Привет принцесса, подожди секунду."

Он вылез из под капота и запрыгнул в кабину, где ключи уже были воткнуты в зажигание. Он взволнованно посмотрел на дочку. "Раз, два, и-" Он завел машину и закрыл глаза прислушиваясь к рокоту мотора. Потом вновь посмотрел на дочь, и широко улыбнулся. "Как новая."

Она покачала головой. "Она была сломана?"

"Не-а". Он махнул рукой. "Просто держу её в форме и все. Старушке вроде этой нужно немного дополнительного ухода. Это как карма." Он заботливо похлопал колесо. "Как следует заботься о своей машине, и на дороге машина позаботится о тебе."

"Но это всего лишь грузовик."

"Так и есть."

Она непонимающе на него уставилась.

"Ты чокнутый."

Он рассмеялся. "Твоя мама тоже так говорит."

Дождь лил беспощадными потоками, покрывая весь город ледяной водой. Уличные фонари были едва видны сквозь плотную завесу дождя, их свет был будто поглощен самой ночью. Уставшие ноги погружались в холодные лужи, и медленное, прерывистое дыхание обращалось в туман. Промокшая и замерзшая, она шла вперед, её глаза искали хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы спасти её от дождя.

Она ругала себя за то, что не пошла в какое нибудь общественное укрытие, но она боялась. Боялась, что кто нибудь заметит её юный возраст, и начнет задавать вопросы. Тогда её нашли бы, и вернули домой.

Её пробрала дрожь, не имевшая ничего общего с холодом...

Все равно, было слишком поздно что-то менять. Она шла так долго, что уже давно заблудилась. Она даже не знала в какой части города находится. Она заметила несколько больших зданий, и какие-то склады, но парковки рядом с ними были пусты. Все вокруг выглядело пустым и заброшенным. заброшенный индустриальный район, или что-то вроде...

Все вокруг было незнакомо...

Она дошла почти до окраины города, когда наконец нашла хоть что-то.

Это была леговая машина, разбитая в хлам и давно забытая между двумя близко стоящими зданиями. Она подошла ближе, осторожно разглядывая потемневшую, облезшую краску, и вмятины на капоте и боковых панелях. При всех этих повреждениях, можно было различить рисунок щита и трехзначный номер.

Она нашла ПОЛИЦЕЙСКУЮ машину...

Не важно, подумала она. Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят...

Она безуспешно попыталась открыть заднюю дверь, потом переднюю. Передняя тоже была закрыта, но стекло было давно выбито. Она просунулась в окно, как раз тогда, когда невдалеке ударила молния.

Она рухнула внутрь, неудачно завалившись на водительское сидение. Несколько мгновений она лежала на сидении, ногой неудобно зацепившись за руль, рычаг передач болезненно уперся в плечо. Затем она выправилась, и перебралась на заднее сидение, где было больше места, и дождь с ветром не могли до нее добратся. она прижалась к двери, и обхватила себя руками, пытаясь согрется в напрочь промокшей куртке.

Темные локоны волос похожие на водоросли липли к лицу, с них стекала вода. Она прижала колени к груди, и уткнулась лицом в драные джинсы. Глубокий вздох. Разные глаза плавно поднялись, и уставились в ночь, один темно зеленый, видящий, другой белесый, слепой, пересеченный тонким шрамом на загорелом лице.

Подарок от человека, которого она не хотела встретить вновь...

Окруженная штормом, с головой полной мрачных мыслей, Джоди в конце концов отключилась...


	2. Chapter 2

Disregarded. Русская версия.

Автор оригинала (англ) - N. H. Moonshadow .net/u/1719966/

Перевод - maxwell (Перевод осуществлен с разрешения N. H. Moonshadow)

Глава 2

Баррикэйд больше не способен был мчаться как раньше, его великолепная скорость уже не могла ему помочь. Все функционирующие системы в его теле постоянно выдавали сообщения об ошибках, предвещая скорое отключение. После многократных проверок, он почти не сомневался, что его системы повреждены невосстановимо.

Его запасы энергии были на исходе, его повреждения были критическими.

Он был в пути уже месяцы. Никогда не оставаясь в одном месте дольше нескольких дней, и даже во время этих коротких передышек он был предельно осторожен, параноя не позволяла отвлечься для подзарядки. Если бы только Френзи выжил в том сражении. Вредный мелкий гаденыш все-же был умелым полевым медиком, и далеко не единожды выручал его. Но Френзи был мертв, и без единого десептикона с навыками медика вблизи солнечной системы Баррикэйд был предоставлен самому себе. Он надеялся, что повреждения были не так серьезны, и что со временем запустится его собственная система восстановления.

Теперь было ясно что не запустится.

И все-же, он был не кто иной кроме как упорный маленький глюк, и он продолжал двигать свой поврежденный корпус так далеко, как только возможно. Возможные варианты заполняли его процессор, идеи толкали его вперед. Всегда была надежда, что приземлятся остальные. Что подкрепление близко, и Крюк будет среди них. И если он сможет оставаться на связи достаточно долго, если сможет связаться с ними, тогда может быть он выберется с этой жалкой планеты живым.

Удача была не на его стороне последнее время.

Он заглох между несколькими строяниями, к счастью похоже полностью заброшенными. Все больше систем отключались, что бы направить энергию на поддержание его искры, двигатель, оружие, радары, системы связи. Одна за другой, его системы отключались, и все меньше ощущая свое окружение, Баррикэйд почувствовал нарастающую клаустрофобию.

Пока он пытался остаться в сознании, он вдруг обнаружил, что еще и погода вокруг похоже ухудшилась. Вода стала затекать под мятый капот,и капли воды начали падать на поврежденные схемы. Замыкания отзывались острой болью сквозь его сенсоры. Как будто нынешних мучений было недостаточно.

Как раз тогда, на грани боли и отключения, он почувствовал присутствие человека. Ощущение движения руля сфокусировало его достаточно долго чтобы понять, что органик пролез внутрь через окно с разбитым стеклом. Но прежде, чем он смог что нибудь подумать, его системы отрубились, и он погрузился в стасис.

Следующее утро никак нельзя было назвать ясным. Тяжелые облака все еще нависали над головой мрачным напоминанием о прошедшем ливне, оставившем небо плотно серым. Воздух был немного теплей чем вчера, лишь иногда прохладный бриз вмешивался в спокойное утро.

Джоди проснулась с затекшими и уставшими мышцами. Протирая глаза, она вытянула ноги пытаясь избавиться от отеков. Ей все еще было холодно, но большая часть одежды все же подсохла за ночь. Её драные джинсы все еще были слегка сырыми, но с этим можно было жить. Вспомнив, где она находится, Джоди огляделась.

Её не очень обрадовало, что полицейская машина выглядела не лучше чем ночью. Любопытные пальцы потянулись, что бы слегка коснуться компьютера на приборной доске. Она провела рукой по трещинам, делавшим экран бесполезным.

Она слегка нахмурилась. Хоть что-то здесь было НЕ повреждено?

Та её часть, которую она несомненно унаследовала от отца захотела поближе рассмотреть всю машину. Даже её отцу не довелось приложить руку к полицейскому перехватчику, и её интерес непрерывно возрастал. Она никогда не была механиком, но ей говорили, что у неё было отцовское виденье что есть что, и чем это может быть. Она обладала его интуицией, но не техническим знанием.

Но это было очень давно, в те дни когда мать учила её работе по дому.

Она поерзала на сидении, споря сама с собой, но вскоре наследство взяло верх.

Резко взявшись за дело, Джоди откинула спинку переднего сидения настолько, насколько это было возможно. Она протиснулась под приборную доску, перевернулась на спину, и подождала пока здоровый глаз привык к освещению.

Приглядевшись она присвистнула...

Там были сотни проводов, все они были повреждены, сплавленны, спутанны в полное месиво. Она провела пальцем по тому, что осталось от толстого красного кабеля. Там была куча схем, компонентов и секций, о назначении которых она не имела ни малейшего представления.

Она задумчиво пожевала ногти. Решив продолжить осмотр, Джоди выкарабкалась из под приборной доски и вышла из машины.

Когда она закрыла за собой дверь, кое-что привлекло её внимание. Она закрыла правый, поврежденный глаз, вглядываясь в надпись над задним колесом. Джоди провела палецем по надписи, что бы убедиться что прочла правильно.

"Покарать и поработить"...

Атлично. У копов прорезалось чувство юмора. Или кто-то воспринял шутку 'Хороший коп, Плохой коп' чересчур серьезно. Шутки в сторону, она вернула свое внимание к общему состоянию машины. Идя к передней части, она провела рукой по корпусу, пытаясь представить как машина выглядела раньше. Вглядываясь а повреждение борта она задумалась, что могло их оставить, они напоминали следы когтей. Ветровое стекло было почти разбито, удивительно как оно выдержало шторм. Несмотря на разбитые стекла, вмятины и царапины, было не трудно представить, как перехватчик выглядел раньше.

"Явно красавец был, новый, сверкающий" Подумала она в слух. "Папа был бы счастлив увидеть тебя на ходу", в её голове промелькнула мысль вызвавшая усмешку когда она провела рукоу по капоту. "Мама бы убила его, возьмись он за такую работу."

С трудом, Джоди открыла искривленный капот, и заглянула внутрь. Она быстро заметила множество проводков и кабелей требовавших ремонта, и большие протечки, из которых капала зеленая жидкость. Протечек было много, но странным было то, что жидеость слегка посвечивала в тени.

Как необычно...

Её живот неожиданно забурчал, привлекая её внимание.

Она задумчиво постучала пальцем, отбивая небольшую дробь, пока обдумывала ситуацию. После мгновения задумчивости, она закрыла капот.

В независимости от степени интереса к перехватчику, были дела поважнее. В первую очередь нужно было поесть. Она не очень много ела последние несколько дней, и продолжать терпеть голод было нельзя.

Джоди аккуратно пригляделась к своей цели, примерно того же возраста, может на пару лет старше. С той лишь разницей, что на нескольео дюймов выше, и кудрей чуть больше, чем следует в старшей школе. Девушка была хорошо одета, и её светлые волосы были уложены в прическу, на которую, Джоди знала, уходили часы. Она была слишком занята, строя глазки симпатичному парню на остановке, что бы заметить, что некая бездомная крыса, стащила её сумку.

Оказавшись в безопасности, Джоди перерыла её вещи. Она быстро выкинула не нужные её учебники. Полный набор косметики вскоре полетел следом, однако она прикарманила черничный мобильник. Наконец, она нашла сиреневый кошелек, в котором была банковская карта и около шестидесяти баксов наличными. К банковской карте была приложена записка с напоминанием

1372, По пути домой, зайди за продуктами.  
>Люблю - мама.<p>

"Черт," Джоди выдохнула, с трудом веря в свою удачу.  
>"Вот так свезло!"<p>

Она замерла, задумавшись оправильности своих поступков.  
>Но резко выкинула эту мысль из головы. А что еще оставалось? Такие случаи выпадали крайне редко.<p>

Она посмотрела на карту, и прочла имя.

Ну, мисс Джеральдина Томпсон, спасибо за ваше благородное пожертвование...

Через два часа и несколько банкоматов, Джоди обнаружила у себя около шести тысяч долларов. Закончив рейд по банкоматам, она запихала небольшую пачку двадцаток в краденный кошелек и убрала остальное в рюкзак. После чето зашла в ближаюшую закусочную, и насладилась самым большим обедом за несколько месяцев. Чизбургеры, картошка и кола в жизни не были ТАКИМИ вкусными.

С полным желудком и хорошим настроением, Джоди вдруг замерла перед магазином запчастей. Разбитая полицейская машина промелькнула в её сознании, со своими разбитыми стеклами и рваными проводами.

Она не очень поняла, что заставило её войти в магазин. Не могла-же она действительно справиться с ремонтом.

Но провода снова промелькнули в памяти.

Провода она знала. Из того немногого, что она знала в машинах, провода были тем, что она знала хорошо.

Она пошла по рядам, отказавшись от предложенной клерком помощи, и начала набивать корзину. За мотками различных проводов последовали плоскогубцы, изолента, кусачки, небольшой паяльник. Подумав, она взяла рабочие перчатки и плотный вещмешок. В рюкзак все покупки просто не умещались.

Итак, с запасом краденных денег в рюкзаке, и набитым вещмешком через плечо, она направилась к тому месту, где прошлой ночью обнаружила перехватчик...


	3. Chapter 3

Disregarded. Русская версия.

Автор оригинала (англ) - N. H. Moonshadow

Перевод - maxwell (Перевод осуществлен с разрешения N. H. Moonshadow)

Глава 3

Вновь найдя место, где стоял перехватчик, Джоди победно улыбнулась. Стоявшие вокруг здания были так-же заброшены, как и утром, и похоже редко кто-то проходил мимо.

Она аккуратно уложила рюкзак на заднем сидении машины, затем взяла сумку, и стала выкладывать инструменты так, чтобы до них легко было дотянуться. Когда все было разложенно более-менее по порядку, Джоди затянула волосы на затылке, и закрепила их последней оставшейся резинкой. У неё хватало проблем со зрением и без мешающихся волос.

Когда все было готово, она подняла капот и задумалась с чего начинать.

После недолгих раздумий, Джоди решила в первую очередь заняться протечками. Провода могли подождать, с ними от времени врядли что-то случится, а вот жидкость со временем вытекала. С руками защищенными толстыми перчатками, Джоди взялась за устранения протечек. Теперь, когда она как следует присмотрелась, она заметила что в машине было три вида жидкостей. Больше всего было той посвечивающей зеленой жидкости, что она заметила этим утром. Кроме этого было какое-то темное масло, и еще какая-то слегка переливающаяся жидкость, в этот раз розовая.

"Что за хрень копы заливают в эти машины?" Джоди вздохнула, мечтая чтобы отец был рядом и помогал ей. Он бы объяснил, что есть что, и зачем оно нужно. Или по крайней мере хоть лучше понимал бы что делает...

Меньшие протечки были устранены без проблем, но когда она принялась за крупные, избыток жидкости на перчатках и трубах привел к тому, что руки стали соскальзывать и работать стало труднее.

Чем бы не была эта розовая хрень, Джоди быстро обнаружила, что она была НЕ дружелюбна для её кожи.

"Черт!"

Выронив инструменты, Джоди выскочила из под капота. Рука была словно в огне. Красочно выражаясь, она схватила рваную футболку, и начала яростно вытирать руку.

Её рука соскользнула с трубы, и она слегка упала вперед, попав рукой прямо под большую протечку. Это была последняя серьезная протечка розовой жидкости. И чем бы это ни было, жгло зверски.

Обнаружив что вытереть не получится, она побежала к строениям, и начала искать по периметру. Найдя кран для полива, возле нескольких чахлых кустарников, она быстро включила воду на полную, и подставила руку. Она сжала зубы от боли, но вода была ледяная и рука скоро занемела, что ослабило боль.

Джоди постояла дрожа как лист на ветру следующие десять минут, пока вода не смыла с руки жгучую жидкость. Когда она убедилась, что смыла ВСЕ она выключила воду и начала осматривать руку. Широкая красная полоса начиналась почти от самой кисти, и тянулась почти до локтя. Химический ожог.

Просто замечательно...

Джоди несколько раз сжала и разжала руку, пытаясь отвлечься от боли. Руку все еще дико резало, на глаза навернулись слезы. Очем она думала черт возьми? Ей не стоило вообще прикасаться к машине, тем более пытаться её чинить. Что на неё нашло?

Неожиданно она засомневалась. Ей стоило забыть о машине. Просто уйти, собрать вещи и деньги и отправиться дальше. Просто исчезнуть.

Вот именно, убегай. Все равно, это единственное что ты умеешь, прошипел предательский голос внутри неё, звуча очень похоже на её дядю...

Но именно тогда, на грани полного слома и поражения, на ум пришел другой голос, вытаскивая её из отчаяния, и с ним пришли спокойствие и уверенность.

Джоди медленно собралась с духом и вернувшись к машине закинула на плечо рюкзак и убрала кошелек в карман. И с рюкзаком за спиной, направилась в более населенную часть города.

Но она вернется...

Просто надо еще раз зайти в магазин. Только на этот раз для того, что бы подлатать себя.

Слова отца звучали в ушах, двигая её вперед. Лишь короткая фраза, но она цеплялась за неё как утопающий за соломинку.

'Всегда доводи дело до конца.'

Когда он вновь очнулся, ему почудилось, что он умер, и оказался в самой темной и глубокой части "Ямы".

Вокруг была тьма, и в этой давящей тьме он чувствовал себя пойманным, загнанным в самый дальний угол, без надежды на спасение. Паникующий и дезорентированный, он был не способен ясно мыслить.

Он не мог видеть. Не мог слышать.

Но он мог чувствовать.

О "Праймус", как он жалел об этом.

Весь его мир был сплошной агонией. Он боролся изо всех сил, пытаясь превзойти боль, игнорировать её, все что угодно, лишь бы боль прекратилась. Он был вскоре вознагражден, когда его агонизирующее сознание вновь провалилось в мирное забытье...

Второй раз, когда он снова включился, был почти таким же как первый. Боль все ещё была, и все ещё непреодолимая, но кое-что изменилось. Это была ничтожная малость, практически незаметная, но в его состоянии... Он вцепился в это, как голодный мех цеплеется за источник энергона. Это был спасительный якорь, крохотный лучик света в бесконечной тьме.

Потому, что сквозь всю боль, он мог ощутил еще кое-что.

Прикосновение.

Легкое давление, настолько мелкое и незначительное, что его процессор почти убедил его, что это лишь его воображение. Но затем это повторилось. Пока он терял сознание, возвращался, прикосновения продолжались, обнадеживая своим постоянством.

Он был жив.

И он был не один...

У Джоди потихоньку началась параноя.

Это началось с мелочей которые легко было игнорировать. Моргнуть, и вот уже в порядке тот провод, за который она еще не бралась... Мелочи которые можно было как-то объяснить или списать на воображение.

Но ЭТО... Это было необъяснимо.

Джоди с удивлением уставилась на экран компьютера, боясь до него дотронуться. Всего лишь три дня назад, она точно помнила, экран был покрыт паутиной трещин.

Но они исчезли...

В её сознании быстро возникла мысль, что машина одержима. Она быстро вышвырнула мысль из головы, ругая себя за черезмерное воображение.

Но как черт возьми такое было возможно? Ничто не чинится само по себе.

Свернувшись на пассажирском сидении и машинально теребя свежие бинты на руке, Джоди пыталась найти разумное объяснение, безуспешно. Когда её логика не справилась, воображение решило провести день в компании самых разных "А что если"... И место где машина была оставлена, совсем не облегчало предположений...

Коп скорее всего был убит на работе, предположило воображение, и начало добавлять детали. Возможно ловилл какого-то отморозка во время рутинного патруля, и столкнулся с большим, чем ожидал. Может была какая-то засада... Вокруг хватало людей у которыхз были счеты с полицией. Избавились от тела и бросили машину там, где её не сразу найдут. И теперь в машине живет неупокоенный дух убитого полицейского. Идеально.

Джоди быстро встряхнулась, твердо убеждая себя, что все это полный вздор. Должно было быть разумное объяснение, просто она еще не додумалась.

Призраков не бывает.


	4. Chapter 4

Disregarded. Русская версия.

Автор оригинала (англ) - N. H. Moonshadow

Перевод - maxwell (Перевод осуществлен с разрешения N. H. Moonshadow)

Глава 4

Его системы потихоньку включались.

Улучшения были незначительны поначалу, и сквозь его расплывчатое сознание, были едва осознаваемы. Затем начались более заметные перемены, и пробуждения стали длительней, и случались все чаще.

Понемногу его паника и клаустрофобия стали ослабевать.

Его система восстановления наконец активировалась. Когда он был в сознании он ощущал раздражение от стекол и обивок сидений медленно стягивавшихся обратно в целое. Процесс был медленным и болезненным, но он был.

Каждый раз, когда он приходил в себя, все больше систем были активны, и с ними разорванные энергетические и топливные линии были чудом восстановлены. Переподключены и починены. Было ясно, что он не достигнет оптимальной работоспособности в ближайшее время, но он все-же функционировал. Пусть и незначительно. Боль все еще была, но уже не столь непреодолима. Теперь, когда боль ослабла, он мог думать более ясно.

Баррикейд не знал сколько времени провел в таком состоянии. Время было расплывчатым и неизмеримым при отсутствии информации об окружении. Лишь одно ощущение было ясным и четким. Легкие касания были столь постоянны, сколь и настойчивы, и они были единственным, что удерживало его от безумия. Они держали его сфокусированным.

Приземленным.

Иногда касания вызывали острую боль, за которой почти всегда следовало облегчение.

Теперь было абсолютно ясно, что он был найден, и что его чинили. Но это явно была работа новичка. Опытные медики тщательными работниками, которые чинили все в определенном порядке. Но кто бы ни работал над ним сейчас, этот кто-то проделывал ремонт в абсолютно случайном порядке.

Когда к нему вернулось зрение, он сделал шокирующее открытие.

В тот же миг все его мысли и чувства закипели в ярости, отвращении и замешательстве. Он четче сфокусировался на юном человеческом существе, которое глубоко было в его корпусе, и его ярость достигла предела. Как смеет это мелкое насекомое к нему прикасаться! Требование возмездия вспхнуло в нем, вместе с желанием раздавить человека толыми руками.

Он попытался закричать и трансформироваться, только чтобы обнаружить, что он нем и парализован.

Острая боль неожиданно пронзила его, и ярость исчезла когда он понял, что его аудио системы заработали. Послышался резкий вскрик, и сквозь статический треск он расслышал человеческий голос. Качество восприятия оставляло желать лучшего, но этого хватало, что бы перевести.

"Проклятие, если меня еще хоть раз дернет током, клянусь богом я..." Она отскочила от него и немного попинала моток кабеля.

Его процессор едва не завис от осознания ситуации.

Баррикейд следил за её работой, молча наблюдая, как она принялась за остальные провода, постепенно соединяя, заменяя и ремонтируя. Девушка работала крайне медленно, но работа была вполне приемлима как временная фиксация.

Он просто не понимал. Она была крохотной пылинкой. Хрупкой. Она даже не стоила того, что бы тратить энергию что бы её раздавить. И похоже, даже не подозревала что он такое. Зачем вообще она его чинит?

Наблюдая, он отметил какую работу она проделала, и вдруг понял, НАСКОЛЬКО близок к смерти он был.

И с этим пришло еще одно, и куда более удручающее открытие.

Он был В ДОЛГУ перед НЕЙ.

Мысль была кислой, и оставила горькое послевкусие. Немногие представители его вида все еще следовали старым традициям, однако не слишком старательно, и еще меньше было тех, кто согласился бы признать ситуацию в которой он оказался.

Злость все еще бурлила в его процессоре, но пока можно было и подождать.

В долгу или нет, возможно он смог бы обернуть это себе на пользу.

За следующие два дня Джоди обратила внимание. Чем больше проводов и трубок она заменяла, тем быстрее машина восстанавливалась. Было еще огромное количество повреждений, и многие механизмы все еще были месивом, но улучшения были очевидны. Помимо монитора, все ветровое стекло полностью очистилось от всех трещин, и окно со стороны водителя понемногу возвращалось. Это было как заживающая рана.

Поначалу это её пугало. С каждым новым открытием, она чувствовала мурашки по спине, и она готова была поклясться, что чувствовала на себе взгляд. Как будто если она сделает что-то неправильно, что-то ужасное обрушиться на неё. Страх был частью её жизни уже так долго. И между этими мыслями о призраках, и вполне реальным страхом быть найденной, было удивительно, что она еще не свихнулась.

Но в каком то смысле, она больше боялась остановиться.

И она продолжала работать, и полицейская машина продолжала восстанавливаться.

Все эти дни Джоди прерывалась только что бы поесть, уходя в оживленную часть города за едой и питьем, для того лишь, чтобы вернуться пару часов спустя и продолжить с того, на чем остановилась. Когда она уставала до предела, она ложилась на заднем сидении, и устраивалась поудобнее. После заката, когда она засыпала, она иногда видела как вспыхивали и гасли фары. Ей даже показалось, что монитор однажды включился, но в полусне, и с её зрением, она не могла быть уверена.

И вдруг все прекратилось.

Прошел день, затем второй. Но в машине ничего больше не улучшалось.

Джоди дважды, затем трижды проверила свою работу, пытаясь понять было ли что-то что она пропустила, что-то что она могла еще сделать. Но нет, не было больше ничего, что она способна была сделать сама. Остальные механизмы и схемы были далеко за пределами её знаний. Она совершенно точно была недостаточно сильна что бы выровнять молотком вмятины, и понятия не имела как починить раны на боковых панелях. И в любом случае у неё не было нужных инструментов.

Она уперлась в тупик.

Не совсем понимая что делает, она вновь влезла под капот. Тонкие руки ощупывали, проверяли. Её здоровый глаз вглядывался во внутренности машины в поисках хоть чего-то, с чем она могла еще что-то сделать. Но больше ничто не было знакомо. Не было ни одного проводка над которым она еще не работала, ни единой трубки с протекающей жидкостью. Но она продолжала смотреть.

"Ты и понятия не имеешь что делаешь."

Джоди застыла на месте, с дрожью в теле и бешенно стучащим сердцем. Она медленно обернулась через плечо, что бы увидеть высокого мужчину. Ледяной ужас пронзил её на мгновение, когда она заметила сходство. Но затем она заметила полицейскую форму и поняла, что голос отличался. Её паника немного утихла. До тех пор пока он неожиданно не замерцал, его тело стало полупрозрачным и затем снова восстановилось. Крик застыл в её горле...

"Машина все таки одержима!" выдохнула она.

Коп рассмеялся. "Едва ли!" Он медленно приблизился к ней, холодные темные глаза наблюдали как она начала отходить вдоль машины. "И куда ты по твоему собралась?"

Глядя через плечо, Джоди попыталась отойти и оказалась возле задней двери машины, как вдруг споткнулась и уперлась ногой в рану на боковой панели. Она в шоке уставилась на призрака, который вдрук схватился за правый бок словно от боли. Он размазался на мгновение, контуры дергались как помехи на экране старого телевизора.

Джоди застыла в ужасе когда он яростно на неё уставился. "Смотри куда приземляешся!" прорычал он, его гневный взгляд лишь малость ослаб когда он восстановился.

"Вы... Вы в порядке?" Испуганно спросила она...

Он вновь глубоко и зло засмеялся, но смех был неровным. "В порядке ли я? Мое тело практически металлолом и я опустился до того, что меня чинит человек. Нет, я не в порядке!" Его голос понизился до раскатистого рычания. "Теперь, если ты ценишь свое существование, ты удалишься от моей двери!"

Она испуганно отошла от машины, все еще плохо соображая. Её непохожие глаза наблюдали, как он выпрямился, и снова стал четким. Его слова крутились в её голове пока она пыталась понять, почему они не укладываются.

"Чт-" Она сглотнула и попыталась еще раз. "Что вам от меня нужно?"

Было видно, что он все еще зол, но его голос стал спокойнее. "Ничего кроме того, что ты уже сама предложила."

Её охватил ужас. "Я ничего вам не предлагала!"

"Да ладно. Я что-то не припомню, чтобы просил когото чинить меня."

Что-то щелкнуло. Пока мысли крутились в голове, она переводила взгляд между разбитой машиной и стоявшим перед ней образом.

"Ты... Ты-"

Она не смогла это сказать. Сама эта идея была настолько безумна, что Джоди была уверена, что это какой-то безумный сон. Это было невозможно. Этого не было.

Но все совпадало. Монитор и ветровое стекло восстановились,  
>этот мерцающий свет... Машина не была одержима.<p>

Она была ЖИВА.

Осознание было настолько оглушительным, что Джоди потеряла равновесие и упала назад, тяжело приземлившись кормовой частью. На неё упала тень и она подняла голову глядя в полупрозрачное лицо выражавшее легкое любопытство.

"Ты машина."

Легкая усмешка. "Да."

"И ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя починила?"

"Мне нужна помощь с ремонтом, это верно."

Она призадумалась на мгновение. "Почему я?"

Долгое молчание.

Джоди слегка поежилась под его взглядом. Она уже подумала, что ответа не будет, когда высокая фигура офицера полиции пригнулась, чтобы их глаза были примерно на одном уровне. Его ответ был холоден и серьезен.

"У меня больше никого нет."


	5. Chapter 5

Disregarded. Русская версия.

Автор оригинала (англ) - N. H. Moonshadow u/1719966/

Перевод - maxwell (Перевод осуществлен с разрешения N. H. Moonshadow)

Глава 5.

Любой сказавший ЕМУ что терпение - добродетель, умрет медленно и мучительно...

Никогда за всю его жизнь, Баррикейда нельзя было назвать терпеливым мехом. Импульсивный, несдержанный, яростный, но НИКОГДА терпеливый. Учитывая ВСЕ факторы сложившейся ситуации, можно было сказать, что он весьма неплохо сдерживает свой нрав. Но несмотря на все старания, Баррикейд все же был на грани.

Он слышал, что люди пугливые существа, но он и представить себе не мог насколько.

С того самого момента, как он открылся этому органику, она стала черезчур нервной и невероятно пугливой. Она напрягалась или вздрагивала от каждого шороха. Когда где-то просигналила машина, Баррикейд был уверен, что она что-то сломала. Плюс ко всему, она изо всех сил избегала смотреть на его голограмму, и шарахалась от него каждый раз, когда он повышал голос.

Юное существо справлялось вполне терпимо по его мнению, но каждый раз когда она пугалась, она делала что нибудь не так, и приходилось переделывать вновь. Скорость ремонта из-за этого была мучительно медленной, что лишь еще больше доставало его.

Тот факт, что он был НАСТОЛЬКО в долгу перед "ЭТИМ" ничуть не облегчал ситуацию.

Он даже усомнился, та ли это девчонка, что чинила его еще вчера. Ее действия и раньше были неуклюжи и неумелы, но тогда она работала хотя бы с какой-то уверенностью. Сейчас она медленно выводила его из себя.

Его терпение окончательно иссякло, когда он понял, что она возится с одним участком уже двадцать минут.

"Ты можешь работать быстрее?" пробурчал он, жалея, что его голограмма была недостаточно плотной для того, что бы кинуть что нибудь.

Она вздрогнула от его голоса. "Я-я... Я пытаюсь! Вся секция так покорежена, что почти ничего не различить." Она дрожащей рукой указала на небольшой участок под капотом, где несколько деталей были сдавлены в неразделимую массу. "Такие повреждения... Как ты вообще оказался ТАК искорежен?"

Если он не был взбешен раньше, он точно кипел сейчас.

"Не вижу, каким боком тебя ЭТО касается!" Рыкнул он, и развоплотил голограмму с громким хлопком, просто что бы посмотреть, как она вздрогнула.

Он провел в молчании все утро, и остался такимже и после того, как она набралась духу спросить...

По правде говоря, он старался не думать об этом с тех пор, как снова включился. И когда мысли угрожающе вели в эту сторону, он упорно запихивал их в самую глубину процессора. Это была рваная рана, о которой он не хотел думать в ближайшее время. Но эта девчонка, совершенно случайно швырнула это ему в лицо.

Прошло лишь несколько коротких месяцев после гибели их лидера, когда Баррикейд получил сообщение. Оставшиеся Десептиконы собирались под командой СтарСкрима.

По прибытии, Баррикейд огляделся, и вынужден был признать, что для них настали не лучшие времена. Он и Скример были единственными оставшимися от изначального земного отряда, а те, кто прибыли после, добрались в довольно разломанном состоянии. Из всех прибывших, в самом хорошем состоянии были напарники из Триады СтарСкрима, СкайВарп и ТандерКракер. Три Сикера плечом к плечу были впечетляющим зрелищем.

Жалкие остатки могучей армии...

Как только все собрались, их само-коронованный лидерначал выкладывать план атаки на новую базу Автоботов.

Это было безумие. Объединившиеся с людми Автоботы имели доступ к необходимым ресурсам. На земле был по крайней мере один из их медиков. Несмотря на количественное преимущество Десептиконов, шансы были не в из пользу.

"Довольно!"

Все с удивлением посмотрели на... ТандерКракера? Баррикейд вместе со всеми ошарашенно наблюдал за Сикером, который покачал головой и продолжил. Его голос становился все тверже и убежденнее...

"Посмотри на нас СтарСкрим! Посмотри, ЧТО от нас осталось! Для большинства из нас это будет самоубийство и ты это знаешь! Ты собираешься вести нас на смерть, и ради чего? Что ты пытаешься доказать? Мегатрон мертв! "Искра" уничтожена! Все кончено! Нам нужно..."

ТандерКракер с криком дернулся, когда выстрелснес его левое крыло. Многие просто убрались с дороги когда СтарСкрим бросился на жертву с шипением.

"Мягкотелый дурак!"

Баррикейд с нарастающим ужасом смотрел на драку двух Сикеров, "драка" была отвратительно односторонней.

Он не заметил собственного движения, пока его кулак не соприкоснулся с затылком СтарСкрима.

Снова и снова он проклинал свою импульсивность, но что-то вспыхнуло в его цепях, и похоже не собиралось тухнуть.

СтарСкрим был намного больше, но в отличии от своего крылатого коммандира, Баррикейд был привычен к ближнему бою, и пользовался разницей в размере в свою пользу. Однако Скример был опытным подлецом, и автором книги по тактике боя в невыгодных условиях. Когда он понял, что у него нет шансов, Баррикейд попытался трансформироваться и сделать ноги.

Он помнил лишь как кричал в агонии пока СтарСкрим рвал его когтями...

Очнувшись, он обнаружил что его оставили лишь с медленно отключаюшьимися системами, и умирающим рядом мехом.

Дурень, кретин, придурок.

Рядом раздался тихий смешок.

"И над чем это ты смеешся?"  
>Рявкнул он на умирающего рядом.<p>

ТандерКракеру хватило сил на усмешку на истекающем энергоном лице. "Твое вмешательство. Чудесный момент что бы прозреть. Не думаешь?."

"Прозреть? Это была никчемная глупость. Это было секундное помрачнение рассудка. Не думай, что во мне проснулось благородство, или еще какое дерьмо."

"Да-да. Все еще пытаешся притворятся, что ты не такой как Он?"

В процессоре Баррикейда прозвучал сигнал тревоги. "Заткнись!" зарычал он. "Заткнись! Ты нихрена не знаешь!"

"Знаю достаточно. Пересекся с ним... На границе этой солнечной системы. Навярняка... приземлился... после..." Голос Сикера прервался.

Баррикейд погнал прочь так быстро, как крутились колеса.

ТандерКракер был мертв.

Он остался один.

Он с силой выдернул себя из воспоминаний, что бы проверить как дела у девчонки, и согласный на что угодно лишь бы отвлечься.

Она выглядела растерянной. Он активировал голоформу и встал справа от нее, что бы посмотреть, что случилось.

Она держала кабель, очевидно не зная, куда его подключать. Он понаблюдал за ней несколько минут, пока она думала вслух.

"Так куда он говорил...?"

Он наклонился и указал. "Этот кабель должен быть подключен сюда."

Она отскочила как обожженная, разфокусировав его голоформу когда прошла сквозь него. Он повернулся, следя за ее движением, и заметил, что ее глаза были широкие и "водяные" как у испуганного зверька.

"Не делай так!" вскрикнула она размахивая руками. "Подкрадыватся нехорошо, кем или чем бы ты ни был!"

"У тебя неисправности с процессором?" спросил он раздраженно. "Я стоял в твоем поле зрения последние десять минут."

"Я тебя не видела."

"Если ты хочешь выжить в этом мире, тебе стоит поработать над своей наблюдательностью, тебе ее явно нехватает."

"Ты не понял." Она помотала головой, и подняла руку отводя волосы от лица. "Я не вижу."

Впервые, он заметил тонкий вертикальный шрам пересекающий ее глаз. Сам глаз был бледнее, чем другой, здоровый. Он был белесый и замутненный. Ему раньше не приходило в голову, что разница в цвете может означать поврежденное зрение.

"Ты была создана с этим дефектом?"

Острый выдох "Нет."

Он отмахнулся "Так почини."

У нее отвисла челюсть. "Починить? Починить?!" Впервые он увидел пламя гнева в ее глазах. Это пламя похоже распространилось по всему ее телу, как будто оживляя его. Она выглядела сейчас более живой чем когда он впервые увидел ее, отстраненно копающующейся в его внутренностях. "Я не такая как ты! Я не машина! Когда что то сломано я не могу просто взять и заменить неисправную деталь!"

Пока она кричала, ее ноги сами сделали несколько шагов приближаясь к нему. Ее крохотное тело едва доставало до средних ребер его голограммы, но ему показалось, что она смотрит на него сверху вниз.

"Восемдесят пять процентов потеря зрения в правом глазу! Эта потеря непоправима! Понимаешь? Что бы не случилось, я останусь с этим "дефектом" до конца моей гребаной жизни!"

Она неожиданно замерла, затем все ее тело отдернулось назад, будто он собирался ее ударить.

Огонь, так ярко пылавший в ней, внезапно потух. Ее поза была воплощением страха и бегства.

Он не мог понять, почему вдруг это его встревожило.

Прервав зрительный контакт с его голограммой, она отошла на другую сторону его физического тела, где он почувствовал, что она села на землю и уперлась спиной в его заднее колесо.

Он медленно и аккуратно последовал за ней. Ему все еще без сомнения была нужна ее помощь. Его системы медленно восстанавливались, но он все еще не мог двигаться, и тем более трансформироваться. Если бы она решила уйти, он ничего не смог бы сделать, что бы остановить ее. Ему нужно было, что бы она осталась.

"Как тебя повредили?" Его голос был по прежнему груб, но слова выходили с меньшим трудом чем ему бы хотелось.

"Как ТЕБЯ повредили?" Она огрызнулась, напомнив ему, в каком состоянии находилось его собственное тело.

Недолгое молчание, пока он боролся с самим собой.

"Если тебе так уж нужно знать," Начал он, не полностью понимая, почему он вообще что то ей обясняет. "У меня возникли некоторые разногласия кое с кем из своих."

Она поджала колени к подбородку. "Ни хрена себе было разногласие." Пробормотала она, ее голос тихий и неуверенный. Она повернула голову и странно посмотрела на него. "Так... Есть и другие вроде тебя?"

Он коротко кивнул.

"Кто вы?"

"Кибертронцы. Мы..." Он сделал паузу, подбирая слова. "Беженцы, я полагаю. Наш дом был уничтожен нашей войной. Многие оказались здесь."

"Ты солдат?"

"Слишком много вопросов." Буркнул он.

Это был тяжелый вопрос, понимала она это или нет. Как много он готов был ей рассказать? Или скорее, как много ей было нужно знать?

"Я... был. Теперь это уже не важно."

Она легонько кивнула. "У меня тоже возникли разногласия," она наконец ответила. Ее голос отвердел. "То же самое, наверное. Мы все беженцы..."

Она заплакала уткнув лицо в колени.

Баррикейд молча наблюдал за ней. Что то в нем шевельнулось, и вдруг, он уже не был уверен, кто из них был более поврежден.

Он убедил себя, что не хочет знать навярняка.


End file.
